


Rather Unfathomable [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, I love her, M/M, Not a crack fic, Olivier is so cool, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn With Plot, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, a fun fic, but a ridiculous fic, edward and sex is like pb and chocolate, roy is a pouty child who pouts btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this your first time?"</p><p>Olivier has never slept with a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Unfathomable [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rather Unfathomable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075648) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Rather%20Unfathomable.mp3) | 1:12:05 | 66.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rather-unfathomable) |  |   
  
### Music

_Hot Mess_ by Cobra Starship

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
